


Espelho

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cont.Fic Beijo, Fantasia, Insinuação a sexo, M/M, MFCDZ, Magia, Romance, SS BR Takeover, Songfic, nudez, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Eles se completavam, a coragem de ambos fundidas. E mesmo apesar das diferenças que tinham, um parecia ser o reflexo do outro. O mago dependia dele agora.





	Espelho

**Author's Note:**

> Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ 2015 para DanizGemini, [Projeto] Need for History do fórum Need for Fic   
> Postado originalmente em 30/12/2015 
> 
> Beta: Fê_nix, minha linda, muito, mas muito obrigado por me ajudar! Sei que tu teve um tempo corrido ai, e agradeço por sempre aceitar a betar minhas loucuras. Mora no kokoro da Coelha! 
> 
> Inspiração: Mirrors – Justin Timberlake 
> 
> Lembretes: Essa fic surgiu da ideia de um RPG que a Shiryu e outras amigas ficwriters jogávamos já alguns anos atrás. Só usei a ideia do RPG medieval, o resto recriei e dei umas mexidinhas. Também devo dizer que essa é uma side history de minha fic ‘Beijo’, mas não há necessidade de ler para entender essa.

Não fazia muito tempo que havia deixado o vilarejo aos pés do reino de Fogo. O trote calmo da montaria quebrando o silêncio em que o começo do alvorecer no caminho de terra batida se encontrava. Decidira sair aquele horário, não apenas por ser mais tranquilo e refrescante viajar, mas porque já não aguentava mais ficar ali parado. Também não fora só pela impaciência ou mesmo o enfado, um dia antes havia visitado a feira local. Encontrara muitas coisas interessantes, mas ao caminhar a esmo em meio o aglomerado de aldeões, pensou ter visto cabelos tão longos e claros como o trigo banhado ao alvorecer. Seria impossível ele estar ali. Balançara a cabeça, tocando as têmporas, massageando-as. Da mesma maneira que a imagem viera, se perdera em meio aos passantes.

Não era tolo. Apesar de muitos saberem a que casta pertencia, o feiticeiro não gostava de usar seus poderes quando rodeado por muitos. Claro, só quando era necessário. Quando voltara para seus aposentos na pequena estalagem, finalmente pode usar seu poder. Os pequenos globos cristalinos girando em sua palma, deslizando pelos dedos. Movimentos graciosos, o tilintar dos cristais. Passando um deles para a outra mão como se fosse um malabarista, um bufão, fincou os olhos na imagem que se formava. Como se fosse um espelho, ou mesmo uma porta dimensional, avistou quem queria. Com um suspiro aliviado, constatou que sua aflição era infundada. O mago estava bem, mas por que seu coração não queria acalmar-se? Julgara ser saudades e por isso mesmo decidira partir de uma hora para outra.

Era a primeira vez, desde que haviam voltado a se encontrarem, que ele viajava para longe do olhar ávido do mago loiro. Sentia faltava do olhar sério, por vezes com certa indiferença, mas que ele sabia ser apenas para afastar os desavisados.

 

_Não é que você é algo para admirar_   
_Porque o seu brilho é algo como um espelho_   
_E eu não posso deixar de reparar_   
_Você reflete neste meu coração_   
_A luz intensa tornar difícil me encontrar_   
_Saiba apenas que eu estou sempre_   
_Paralelamente do outro lado_

 

Um leve sorriso surgindo nos lábios finos apenas por lembrar que certa vez, o loiro havia os comparado como reflexos um do outro. De certa forma talvez ele estivesse certo. Um coração refletindo o outro, o brilho das auras tão intensas e por vezes sincronizadas. Desde que estavam mais próximos, haviam finalmente se acertado, que a presença deles, mesmo que longe, podia ser sentida. E era aquilo que naquele exato momento fazia com que o feiticeiro impelisse uma cadencia maior a montaria, fazendo-a passar de um trote ameno para o ligeiro.

Parando um pouco para observar o que estava deixando para trás, estreitou os olhos ao visualizar pela última vez, e assim espera, o reino em que fora obrigado a fixar morada quando seu mestre, já falecido, havia adoecido. Balançando a cabeça, instigou o cavalo a continuar a jornada.

Quando o sol finalmente ficou sobre sua cabeça, já havia vencido uma longa distância, mas para chegar ao reino de gelo ainda lhe faltava muito. Talvez até tivesse de acampar ao relento, mas já estava acostumado. Puxando as rédeas com calma, fez com que Ajax estacasse. Um aperto, uma sensação estranha. Não precisava nem utilizar de seus globos. Fincando os calcanhares nos flancos do cavalo, o fez seguir em louca desembalada.

O vento soltando alguns poucos fios do cabelo do feiticeiro. O coração um tanto descompassado, parecendo bater no mesmo ritmo que os cascos sobre o terreno arenoso da estrada.

Deixando de lado toda sua confiança, seu autocontrole e, principalmente, sua impaciência o dominar, o feiticeiro parou o garboso cavalo acinzentado à sombra de uma frondosa árvore. De nada adiantara seguir em carreira desembalada colocando a vida de Ajax e a sua em risco. Lançando a grossa trança lilás para trás, apeou da montaria, deixando que o animal pastasse próximo a si.

Estava sem o sossego habitual. Parecia sentir pelos nervos, com todo o seu ser, que algo não estava bem realmente. Suspirando, passou a manga da túnica verde musgo pela testa. Apoiando o corpo no largo tronco, olhou para cima, para a copa da árvore. Fixando seu olhar em um ponto qualquer, não conseguiu prestar atenção a beleza das pequenas flores levemente amareladas balançando ao sabor da brisa. 

Seus pensamentos pareciam ganhar asas, voando longe. Sentia o peito apertado e queria muito que a angustia que o sufocava, e começava a incomodar, desaparecesse assim como havia chegado.

Coçando a nuca, volveu os olhos pelo local, e pela primeira vez percebeu os pormenores. Um riacho ao longe quebrando um pouco o silêncio com o bater da água nas pedras. Desatento, e aquilo era raro acontecer. Mordiscando o lábio superior, deixou que um muxoxo escapasse pela boca levemente aberta. Forçando-se a focar sua atenção ao que ocorria a seu redor, sentou-se sobre uma raiz grossa. Massageando as têmporas, tentou acalmar-se.

Tentando respirar devagar para controlar os batimentos cardíacos, Mu lembrou-se de seu mago despedindo-se no pátio interno do Castelo Noir. O leve sorriso iluminando-lhe a face. A pele muito clara emoldurada pelos longos fios loiros. Tocando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, recordou-se dos muitos beijos trocados escondidos pelo corpo de Ajax, ainda na baia deste, enquanto Mu o encilhava. Shaka era inexplicável. Parecia que podia sentir as mãos levemente calejadas segurando as suas. 

Espantando os pensamentos ao escutar um barulho próximo, sorriu de lado ao ver Ajax bem próximo a si. O focinho curioso cheirando o ar, como se procurasse por maçãs ou mesmo cenouras. 

\- Mal acostumado! – murmurou ao tocar a cara do cavalo e acariciar-lhe lentamente. – Shaka o acostumou muito mal. – levantando, Mu abriu um dos alforjes pegando uma linda maçã. Antes de entregar ao animal, deu uma mordida grande. Viu quando Ajax balançou a cabeça parecendo protestar. O riso cristalino deixando por um tempo a sensação de mal estar um tanto esquecida. – Aqui, toda sua! 

Sentando novamente, Mu tornou a olhar para a copa da árvore. Espalmando a mão direita, deixou que um único globo de cristal surgisse. O brilho do vidro ficando intenso assim que este começou a ser movido de uma palma para a outra, girando entre os dedos. Uma imagem começou a surgir. Aguçando a visão, o feiticeiro tentou identificar o que surgia entre a névoa. Com um sobressalto, tocou o cristal com cuidado. Fios claros espalhados pelas costas, cascateando em desalinho. O corpo de Shaka imóvel, desfalecido no chão entre a vegetação. 

 

_Porque com a sua mão na minha mão_   
_E um bolso cheio de alma_   
_Posso dizer que não há lugar aonde não podemos ir_   
_Apenas ponha a sua mão no vidro_   
_Estarei aqui tentando puxar você_   
_Você só tem de ser forte_

 

Os finos dedos acariciando o cristal, queria Mu ter o dom de poder passar pela bola de vidro, puxar seu querido mago para junto de si e saber o que de fato havia acontecido. Estreitá-lo entre os braços e tentar remediar o que havia lhe acontecido. Poderia até usar seu teleporter, mas não tinha certeza de onde o outro estava. Poderia ser uma viagem longa, mesmo para ele. E quanto mais usasse seu poder, a cada materialização errada, seu poder iria enfraquecer e não era isso que ele queria. Ainda mais se tivesse de prestar socorro para o loiro.

De um salto, ficou em pé. Com agilidade, montou em Ajax e ainda com o globo de cristal nas mãos, fez o cavalo começar a galopar pelo caminho tortuoso. Sentia como se o coração fosse sair pela boca. As batidas descompassadas, o ar começando a esfriar um pouco. Mirando o infinito, as montanhas com os cumes gelados pareciam tão distantes. 

 _“Onde você está?”_  – pensou Mu agoniado. Instigando mais Ajax, baixou o corpo na sela para ganhar mais velocidade, evitando o vento frio e mais forte. Parou sobre uma elevação na estrada. Acariciando o dorso de seu cavalo, usou os estribos como apoio, ficando em pé na sela. Para trás, nada que lhe fizesse ficar mais tempo, à frente, seu futuro. – Shaka! – murmurou. Não conseguia compreender o que poderia ter acontecido com tão bravo e forte mago. Os cavaleiros do reino pensavam muito antes de olhar sequer na direção do loiro. E aquele sentimento forte, de onde vinha? Era a primeira vez que sentia a ligação de ambos tão abalada.

Sentando novamente sobre a sela, o feiticeiro puxou as rédeas. Ajax pateou refugando, mas avançou terreno abaixo ao ter os francos golpeado pelos calcanhares de seu dono. Um galho baixo, caído sobre a passagem, fustigou o rosto de Mu, machucando-lhe pele alva, mas o feiticeiro não se importou. Seu coração estava acelerado acompanhando as patas de seu valente cavalo.

Ele queria que tudo não passasse de um engano, que a visão, o dom que herdara, não estivesse pregando-lhe peças. Mu queria poder segurar as mãos de Shaka entre as suas, mirá-lo nos olhos. Perder-se na imensidão azul que lhe transmitia tanta paz. Sentir-se completo, como só conseguia estando ao lado do mago. Não que não o sentisse estando separado, mas naquele momento a adversidade havia tomado o ser de tão centrado feiticeiro. Se ele pudesse tocar em seu cristal e apenas atravessá-lo para junto do loiro...   
 

 _“Não posso deixar me abater.”_  – pensou Mu, tentando ser forte. Shaka era seu prumo, sua razão. Haviam demorado tanto para ficarem juntos, não podia deixar que nada, nem ninguém os separasse. Eles se completavam, a coragem de ambos fundidas. E mesmo apesar das diferenças que tinham, um parecia ser o reflexo do outro. O mago dependia dele agora.

 

 _Porque eu não quero perder você agora_  
Estou olhando bem para a minha outra metade  
O vazio que se instalou em meu coração  
É um espaço que agora você guarda  
Show me how to fight for now  
Mostre-me como lutar pelo momento de agora  
E eu vou lhe dizer, baby, isso foi fácil  
Voltar para você uma vez que entendi  
Que você estava aqui o tempo todo  
É como se você fosse o meu espelho  
Meu espelho olhando de volta para mim  
Eu não poderia ficar maior  
Com mais ninguém ao meu lado  
E agora está claro como esta promessa  
Que estamos fazendo  
Dois reflexos em um  
Porque é como se você fosse o meu espelho  
Meu espelho olhando de volta para mim  
Olhando de volta para mim

 

Com esse pensamento, o feiticeiro mentalizou um ponto, uma localização. Precisava ter o máximo de precisão. Enfiando os dedos de ambas as mãos entre a crina de Ajax, deixou que seu poder explodisse, e uma luz dourada engoliu cavalo e seu cavaleiro.

O barulho de cascos contra as pedras soltas do caminho ecoando ao longe. Piscando forte algumas vezes, Mu volveu a cabeça para todos os lados. A paisagem havia mudado. Sentia-se um pouco esgotado. Já havia cometido loucuras, usado seus poderes bestamente, mas nunca em uma distância tão grande como aquela. Tinha consciência que seria capaz de algo daquele porte, mas o simples fato de tentar e conseguir havia exaurido um pouco de suas energias.

Equilibrando-se na sela, diminui a velocidade da montaria. Ajax relinchou e resfolegou em protesto. O clima mais ameno os recebendo como um cartão de boas-vindas. 

\- Shaka!!! – gritou a plenos pulmões. O eco trazendo sua voz de volta. O silêncio que se seguiu sendo quebrado pelo gorgolejar de aves e ruídos da floresta. Guiando Ajax mais adiante, fez o cavalo embrenhar por uma pequena trilha que seguia adjacente a principal. Ele sabia onde ela iria sair, mas precisava ser cauteloso. Com um gesto rápido de pulso, virou a palma da mão para cima deixando que um globo de cristal se materializasse. Girou-o deslizando pelos dedos, e quando o segurou, esperou até que a névoa cedesse, revelando a imagem que queria ver. – “Eu deveria ter dado atenção ao que estava sentindo.” – Mu lamentou em pensamento. – “Talvez fosse meu subconsciente querendo me alertar... Shaka!” – lançando o cristal no ar, deixou que seguisse seu curso, guiando-o pelo caminho. 

Quando finalmente chegou ao local em que o mago estava caído, pulou do lombo de Ajax e aos tropeços finalmente chegou onde o amante estava. Com cuidado começou a examiná-lo. Quase gritou ao escutar um gemido baixo quando tentou levantar-lhe a cabeça. Tocando-lhe a face deixou um leve sorriso surgir-lhe nos lábios ao ver os olhos tremerem levemente. Desejou ver-se refletido nas íris azuis, mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, sentiu garras passarem raspando por seu rosto.

\- Ganymedes, não! – Mu ralhou com a coruja do mago. – Preciso ajudar seu mestre. Shaka... consegue se mover? – perguntou.

\- Por que demorou tantou? – o loiro respondeu com nova pergunta. Se podia reclamar, ralhar, ah!... isso só poderia ser uma coisa: ele estava bem. – Acho que desloquei meu ombro. – murmurou ao abrir os olhos e gemer.

\- Certo, vou tentar nos teletransportar para o castelo. – e ao vê-lo arquear uma sobrancelha, prosseguiu sem dar-lhe tempo para questionar. – Não pergunte! – pediu – Longa história. – assoviando alto para chamar Ajax e, assim que este se aproximou, segurou em suas rédeas. – Seu cajad... – não pode terminar de falar, pois a coruja do loiro acabara de largar o objeto ao lado deles. Dando de ombros, Mu se concentrou e os tirou do meio da floresta. E enquanto fazia isso, não pode deixar um lampejo passar por seus pensamentos. Shaka era seu tudo. Eles podiam por vezes viver trocando farpas, mas ele era especial, original e ele nunca pedira para que o feiticeiro mudasse, talvez ambos nunca mudariam. 

 

 _Você é especial, uma original_  
Porque não parece assim tão simples  
E eu não posso deixar olhar, porque  
Vejo a verdade em algum lugar nos seus olhos  
Nunca poderei mudar sem você  
Você me reflete, amo isso em você  
E, se eu pudesse, eu  
Olharia para nós o tempo todo

**oOo**

 

O riso cristalino aos ouvidos do loiro soavam como nova provocação.

\- Isso é castigo para você que vive instigando aquela sua ave abestalhada para cima de mim. – Mu comentou entre o acesso de riso. Levando um belo tapa do mago, gemeu baixinho. – Ei... sem fazer esforços. – segurou a mão do loiro o puxando para si. Estavam deitados juntos na cama enorme nos aposentos de Shaka.

\- Eu não tenho culpa que a senhora pica-pau achou que eu estava mexendo em seu ninho. Perdi o equilíbrio. – Shaka tinha mais uma vez a pele do rosto avermelhada. Estava envergonhado. Parecia que era um aprendiz de mago novamente, mas fora como Mu dissera: aquilo poderia acontecer com qualquer um. Deveria agradecer por só ter deslocado o ombro e ter ganhado alguns arranhões. – Obrigado!

\- Por quê? – o feiticeiro perguntou ao colar os lábios no ouvido esquerdo dele.

\- Porque se não fosse você, talvez... – calou-se ao sentir os dedos pousados sobre seus lábios. Com um brilho luxurioso nos olhos, Shaka abocanhou os dedos, sugando-os lentamente.

\- Hmm... Sha-ka... Você está machucado.

\- Isso nunca foi empecilho para nós. – brindou-o com um olhar misterioso e ao mesmo tempo sedutor.

Balançando a cabeça, Mu estreitou o mago em seus braços como podia. Baixando a cabeça um pouco, deixou seus lábios roçarem nos do loiro. Deslizando uma mão pela base do pescoço, acariciando lentamente a pele onde as faixas de linho não atrapalhavam. Ao separarem-se a procura de ar, olhos esmeraldinos sustentaram os azuis. 

Deslizando os lábios, língua e dentes pela pele de alabastro do mago, o feiticeiro com o olhar matreiro, abocanhou o falo do amante começando a sugá-lo. Os gemidos e arfares chegando aos ouvidos de Mu como música.

\- Olhe pra mim, Shayo! – pediu, e ao ser prontamente atendido, continuou. – Mantenha seus olhos em mim. – e continuou a chupar.

\- Mu... céus! – Shaka cravou as unhas nos lençóis sem desviar o olhar dos do namorado. Ambos refletidos nas íris um do outro, como um espelho, onde somente eles conseguiriam desvendar o ontem, o hoje e o que ainda há por vir.

 

 _Ontem é história_  
E amanhã é um mistério  
Posso ver você olhando de volta para mim  
Mantenha seus olhos em mim  
Mantenha seus olhos em mim

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> *Coelha quietinha editando fotos, pensando nos outros presentes que ainda tem de escrever, ou terminar. Em procurar imagens pra poder fazer capinhas...* 
> 
> Kardia: Mas é muito desaforada!! 
> 
> Mas hein? Como é que é? Tá falando comigo, rabudo? 
> 
> Kardia: Isso mesmo, só vejo uma coelhinha branca por aqui! *olhar bravo, vidrado* 
> 
> Ai... lá vou eu de novo me explicar... Escuta, cabeçudo... nem vem com essa história de que não teve fic com você e Dégel! É Amigo Secreto de CDZ e eu escrevi os casais que minha amiga Dani gosta! Deu pra entender que não sou eu quem escolho? Ou será que vou ter de começar a desenhar pra você entender? 
> 
> Kardia: Mas... 
> 
> Sem mas... me deixa... eu tenho muito o que fazer! Não tenho tempo pra ficar descobrindo se a cor da sua cueca é roxa! *rindo divertida e vendo o escorpiano sair com cara de poucos amigos* 
> 
> Olá a todos que aqui chegaram, não liguem pro Kardia! Como sempre ele é um chato, mas eu adoro ele! Hihihi que ele nunca ouça essa confissão! Kkkk Espero que me perdoem, pois como sabem, eu evito ao máximo escrever com esse casal, mas como era pra Dani... ><
> 
> Bem... deixem um comentário e façam essa Coelha feliz! 
> 
> Até meu próximo surto!   
> Bjs   
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
